The Princess is Revealed
by Sailor-Linnea
Summary: Diamond is obsessed with capturing Sailor Moon, as he knows is the future NeoQueen Serenity. He has a new evil plan to achieve that goal.Longer summary inside. Chapter 1,2,3,4 edited by Tapsy, Chapter 5 edited by Helena Cachudo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Princess is revealed

Author: Sailor Linnea

Summary: Diamond is obsessed with capturing Sailor Moon, as he knows is the future Neo-Queen Serenity. He has a new evil plan to achieve that goal.

_This takes place after the episode where Tuxedo Mask saves Sailor Moon from Diamond's castle. I've changed the story line a little from the anime. Tuxedo Mask was never hunted of bad dreams. Diamond doesn't know who Sailor Moon is as a civilian and Wiseman never existed. There for Chibiusa never transforms to the Wicked Lady._

Chapter: 5

* * *

"Serenity will be mine!" Diamond muttered angrily as he saw Tuxedo Mask disappear with Sailor Moon in his arms. "Soon she will be mine, forever!" He finished his sentence with an evil laughter before returning to his throne room to begin his evil scheme.

Not far from there Tuxedo Mask gently lowered Sailor Moon to the ground. "Did he hurt you?" He asked with a concerned voice gently tracing her jaw with his fingertips.

"No I'm all right. He just scared me!" Sailor Moon replied, trying to suppress her thoughts about the evil prince.

"Don't worry dear! He will never lay a finger on you again!" Tuxedo Mask said and tenderly kissed her mouth.

"He is obsessed with me! I don't know why though! I'm not that special. I'm..." Tuxedo Mask's fingertips silenced her.

"Shush! Don't say that! You're the most important and special person in this world. You're our light and hope in our fight against evil. Without you, we would have lost a long time ago!"

Sailor Moon blushed scarlet and refused to meet his gaze. He raised her chin slowly and claimed her lips with his own in a passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. Maybe it would have if they hadn't felt seven pairs of eyes starring at them. They slowed parted and looked towards their friends. They stood there with starry eyes, while Chibiusa, Luna and Artemis just looked happy to see them.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Sailor Moon asked with a sigh.

"No!" They chorused innocently before running towards their leader to assure themselves that she was safe.

"Don't scare me like that, Odango Atama!" Mars said before embracing Sailor Moon tightly with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Sailor Moon replied and embraced the fire warrior before embracing the others as well.

"We're glad that you are safe now, that's all that matters!" Sailor Jupiter said with a big grin.

"Don't scare me like that again Mommy. I thought I never would see you again." Chibiusa cried before attaching herself against Sailor Moon's leg.

"I would never leave you, honey! Because if I did, you would never be born. I would fight with all my power to assure that my future with all of you will become reality." Sailor Moon said with a gentle smile towards her future daughter.

"You promise?" The five-year-old princess asked.

"I promise!" Sailor Moon said and picked up Chibiusa in her arms as they headed back towards the palace.

* * *

"Sapphire?" Diamond said with a demanding voice.

"Yes, Diamond?" His brother replied with a bow towards his prince.

"I have a new plan on capturing Serenity. I want you to set this plan to motion. This time, we will succeed! Finally she will be mine!" He said with an evil laugh.

"Yes, Diamond. I assure you, this time we will not fail." His brother said and with a bow he disappeared to begin his travel back to the past. As soon as Sapphire had left the throne room Diamond pressed a button on the side of his throne. Immediately a hologram appeared before him with the image of Neo-Queen Serenity. Diamond stared at the image with a lustful smile while sipping on his wine.

In the shadows a woman could be seen with a jealous expression. "I will kill her if that is the only way to assure myself of the Prince's affection. Once she is out of the picture Prince Diamond will be mine!"

She disappeared with an evil smile and travelled to the past as well. Diamond never noticed her, because he was too busy admiring Serenity.

"Soon my dear, it will be you and me, ruling this Earth and thanks to my brainwashing you will never love anyone beside me for the rest of your life. As soon as we get rid of Endymion we'll live happily ever after." He took another sip of his wine and continued to admire Serenity.

* * *

Back at the palace the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were gathered in front of the hologram Endymion.

"You have to return to the past. The enemy is already on the way there." He said with a sad smile.

"But what about Serenity?" Sailor Moon asked with a frown. "Aren't we supposed to try to save her from her crystal prison?" Everyone turned towards the crystal floating in the middle of the room.

"The only way to save her and me is to defeat Prince Diamond and his warriors." Endymion replied with a longing look towards his wife. "It's up to you to defeat him, Usako."

Sailor Moon winced at her nickname coming from the older Mamoru. She was still a little confused about talking to her love's future self. "But, how do I defeat him?" She asked with a frown.

"That is something only can figure out, my Princess." Sailor Pluto replied as she appeared in front of the Sailor Senshi.

"Gesh, Pluto! Don't scare us like that!" Sailor Venus said as she jumped back in shock.

The only response was a mischievous smile coming from the Guardian of Time, before she returned her attention towards Sailor Moon. "You have to go back to the past to defeat him, Sailor Moon. You are our only hope for the future."

Sailor Moon gulped before nodding seriously to the tall Senshi.

"Can I come too, Puu?" Chibiusa asked and tugged on Sailor Pluto's skirt.

Sailor Pluto looked tenderly at the small princess who looked at her with pleading eyes. "Yes, you can come as well Small Lady. You are safer in the past with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." The last was said with an apologizing gaze towards King Endymion.

"It's all right, Sailor Pluto. Her safety means more to me than anything. If she is safer in the past, then that's where she must go. Although I will miss her dearly." The last was said with a sad smile towards Chibiusa. "Now, be nice to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Small Lady?"

"Yes, daddy!" She answered with a cute little smile towards her future parents.

"Let's go then!" Sailor Pluto said with a smile and opened a portal behind her.

"Bye daddy!" Chibiusa yelled before following Sailor Pluto into the portal. The other waved as well and begun their travel back to the past.

They left behind the hologram of the King of Earth who watched them disappear with sad eyes. He knew to well that the fight that they would encounter wouldn't be simple and he feared for them. He transported himself to the crystal and stood there, watching his wife with longing eyes. "I wish you were with me now, Usako. I need you more than ever. Please if you listen to me, please come back to me. Your absence is killing me!" He wasn't sure if he was imaging it or not but he thought he could hear her whisper to him. "I'm always with you, Mamo-chan!" He watched her closely, but he couldn't find anything different. She lay as still as she always had and her eyes were still closed.

He sighed deeply before turning off his hologram and returning to his chamber to get some rest.

* * *

Back at the past, everyone returned safely outside The Hikawa Jinja. They carefully looked around to make sure no one were watching, before transforming and going inside to have a meeting.

"Well, our first priority is to figure out what Diamond's next move will be." Luna said as soon as all of them were gathered in the temple. "Any ideas?"

"The only thing I'm sure about is that it will concern me!" Usagi whispered with a scared voice. "He's obsessed with me! He will do whatever is necessary to achieve his goals."

"He has to be sick to be obsessed with you, Odango Atama." Rei muttered. She received a dirty look from Usagi as well as Mamoru. "Okay! Okay! I'm only kidding. Gesh, I'm only trying to lighten the mood a little. The tension in this room is so thick so you could touch it."

"Did anything happen when you where with him?" Jupiter asked with a concern gaze, cracking her knuckles. Everyone beside Mamoru watched Usagi with a concerned frown.

"No, I'm all right. Mamo-chan saved me before anything could happen. But if he gets the chance he will PERSUADE me to BE with him." She replied with a shudder. Everyone understood what she meant, beside Chibiusa, and that was what Usagi wanted. She never wanted to scare her daughter with he truth. She was too young for that.

"What do you mean mommy? What would he do? I don't understand?" Chibiusa said with a confused voice watching the adults curious.

"It's nothing for you to worry about honey." Mamoru said with a gentle voice. "I would never let anything happen to Usako. I will protect both of you, regardless of what I have to do!"

"Yes, we will all protect you. Not because it is our duty, but because we love you!" the Senshi promised.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Usagi whispered sobbing. "I don't want to loose anyone because of me!"

"But don't you understand, Usagi. We would loose EVERYTHING if something happened to you." Rei said with a serious voice, before she smiled mischievously "No, I think I'll rephrase that: We will loose everything besides our food. Because if you're not around, the food wouldn't mysterious disappear." She was rewarded for her witty comment by pillows that knocked the breath out of her.

"What? Doesn't anyone have a sense of humour around here?" She asked her voice muffled under the pillows.

"NO! Let the fight begin!" Usagi said with an evil expression.

"What fight?" Rei asked tossing the pillows away from her.

"Pillow fight!" The others shouted before pillows started to fly in the air towards the startled Rei. Left out of the game were Luna and Artemis, watching their charges with sweat drops on their faces.

"The Earth is doomed" They sighed before leaving the temple in search for clues to Diamond's next move.

* * *

Back at the throne room Diamond sat with a flower in his hand. "What a strange custom!" He thought before starting to rip of the flower's petals while saying: "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not..." He continued like this until only one petal remained: "She loves me not? What a dumb custom!" He said and tossed the flower on the floor. "I will make her love me! Love is something I can force her to feel!" He said with an evil laughter that Usagi would have been terrified of had she heard it.

to be continued...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess is Revealed **

**By: Sailor Linnea**

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed and everything was quiet, maybe to quiet. While the girls and Mamoru enjoyed the peace, Luna and Artemis were nervous for the next move from Diamond. They knew that he was planning something devilish. If he needed a week's preparation it had to be really bad.

"Usagi-chan, please listen to me! You have to be prepared for the worst. Diamond hasn't given up. He's planning something awful, I can feel it. Usagi-chan, are you listening to me?" Luna said and watched her charge closely. Usagi sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. Her face had a dreamy expression, and she was humming a song from the Silver Millennium. She carefully put her brush away and turned to her agitated cat with a sigh.

"Luna, please! I plan to enjoy the peace for as long as possible. Please don't destroy it? We have faced so many battles that I don't question peace anymore. I just enjoy it! What life would I be living, if I constantly worried about our enemies next move?"

"You would live through the next battle!" Luna said with a tired voice. "Please Usagi-chan! Listen to me!"

"But Luna! You and Artemis have searched through the city every night in search for clues. You haven't found a single clue as to what Diamond is planning. As far as we know, he isn't even here! I'm sure he is in the future! We just have to wait and see."

"Usagi!"

"Luna, that is enough! We'll talk about this at the Senshi meeting tomorrow! Happy?"

"I'm thrilled!" Luna replied sarcastically.

"Sometimes you worry too much!" Usagi said lying down on her bed. "Goodnight, Luna!" She said and before her head landed on the pillow, she was fast asleep.

"And sometimes you don't worry enough." Luna sighed and lay down beside her.

They were gathered at the Hikawa Jinja the next day.

"We need to figure out what Diamond's next move will be." Luna said in an important voice.

"But Luna, how are we going to figure it out?" Usagi asked with a frown. "We haven't heard anything from him since I was saved from him." The last was said with a shudder.

Mamoru gave her a hug. "He'll never touch you again, Usako. You have my word."

"That's right. He'll have to go through all of us in order to get you!" Makoto said while cracking her knuckles. The others, besides Chibiusa, nodded their agreement.

"Mommy, why does he want you?" Chibiusa asked with a confused voice.

"Chibiusa, honey……." Usagi frowned when she regarded her future daughter. She was uncertain how much she should tell her. After all, she was only five years old. "He's sick. He thinks my presence would make him better."

"Would it?" Chibiusa asked.

"No, but as I said he's sick so he doesn't think clearly."

"But why can't he spend some time with you in the palace? Why start a war?"

Mamoru regarded his daughter with a tender smile. "Honey, have you meet anyone who have been reluctant to borrow you something?"

"Yes, why?"

"Diamond wants your mother all to himself. He doesn't want to share her with anyone."

"But mother has enough love and compassion to share with the entire planet. Everyone loves her! I'm sure that she has enough love to help Diamond too."

"Diamond knows that she loves everyone and he's very jealous. He wants all that love for himself."

"You mean that he would keep her to himself and not let either you or me to spend time with her?" Chibiusa asked with a shocked voice.

"I'm afraid so honey. As your mother said, he's very sick. He doesn't understand that that you can't force someone to love you and neither that you can force someone from stop loving someone."

"I feel sorry for him." Chibiusa said with a sad voice.

The others regarded her with shocked expressions.

"You feel sorry for a man that intends to take your mother away from you?" Makoto said with a confused voice.

"I feel sorry for a man that thinks that you can receive everything by using violence. I'm sure that he was raised that way, otherwise he would understand as I do, that love and compassion are two of the most important parts of life and that you should treasure them." The five-year-old girl said with a serious voice.

"All right! I'm finally convinced that she really is your daughter Odango!" Rei said as soon as se had recovered from the shock.

"Why would you think that she isn't?" Usagi said with a confused tone.

"Well, she isn't a klutz. She seems smart…."

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi wailed.

"…and she doesn't wail!" Rei finished her sentence with a teasing grin. Her grin soon turned sour when she was smacked in the face by a pillow. "Ouch, Mako-chan!"

"What Rei was trying to say was that Chibiusa has the same pure heart that you have." Makoto said.

"You feel compassion and love for everyone, including our enemies." Minako continued.

"That is why you will be one of the best Queen's in Earth's history!" Ami finished with serious voice.

"Stop guys! I'm not that special!" Usagi said with an embarrassed expression.

"You're exactly what this worlds needs, Usako." Mamoru said and kissed her on the check. "This world is starting to collapse because of greed. Greed creates people who are willing to kill each other in order to achieve their goals. Everyday people loose more and more of their innocence and compassion. They don't try making this world better anymore, they just adjust."

"They have almost lost hope!" Ami said with a sigh. "Of course there are people who are trying, but they are too few to make a difference."

"But what can I do?" Usagi asked with a confused voice.

"More than you think you are capable of, Usagi-chan." Luna said with a tender voice. "If you only believe in your own powers, you will be able to create a Utopia."

"Like Crystal Tokyo? Correct me if I'm wrong but that didn't look like a Utopia."

"King Endymion told us why, Usagi-chan. Now we have a chance to correct it." Artemis said with a cat grin.

"Yes, let us heal Diamond and the rest of the Black Family." Usagi said with a smile, before the frown appeared again. "But how?"

"That's what we are here to figure out, Odango." Rei said and tossed a pillow to Makoto's startled face. "Revenge is sweet!" She said when she saw Makoto's angry face.

"Back to our first question: what's Diamond's next move?" Luna said with a serious voice.

"I think he will try to kidnap Usagi-chan again. He's planning a trap." Ami said and typed something on her computer.

"But how? He doesn't know her civilian identity or how old she is. So, how is he going to find her?" Minako asked with a frown.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, we have to be careful. He's very dangerous and he has had a week to prepare his trap." Luna said with a tired sigh.

"You have to be prepared for anything!" Artemis said.

"That's all for today!" Luna said and with Artemis behind her she exited the room.

Usagi and Chibiusa returned home after saying goodbye to Mamoru and the girls. They had to say no to a shopping day at the mall because they had promised Ikuko to help her cleaning the attic.

"Like I had a choice." Usagi muttered to herself.

"What did you say, mommy?" Chibiusa asked.

"Honey, please don't call me that in public. If the wrong person hears it, we could get in trouble." Usagi said with a tender voice.

"Sorry Usagi-chan! But what did you say?"

"I was just complaining that we're stuck to clean the attic when we could have spent time with Mamo-chan and the girls."

"Maybe it will be fun?" Chibiusa said and smiled.

"What will be fun with going through old stuff?" Usagi replied with a frown.

Hours later they were in the attic going through boxes. The cleaning had proved to be rather fun after all. Usagi found old dear items that she had missed, but it was the item that Ikuko found that startled both Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Usagi? Chibiusa? Look what I've found!" Ikuko said with an excited voice.

"Yes mother?" Usagi said and moved closer to see what Ikuko was so excited about. When she saw the item in Ikuko's hand her eyes widened in shock. "The tiara!" She blurted out and stared at the tiara that her older self carried instead of a crown.

Chibiusa stared in awe at her mother's tiara before a brilliant smile was visible on her lips. I've always wondered where my mother got the tiara from. It always seemed very special to her, but I thought it was because she got it from either Endymion or Queen Serenity. I guess I was wrong. She thought and almost chuckled when she regarded her future mother's shock.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" Ikuko asked. She thought that Usagi admired the beauty of the tiara. "It has belonged in the family for ages and is passed on from mother do daughter. When my mother passed it to me she told me that the tiara was fortuned to belong to a great ruler someday. I have always loved that legend. That would mean that one of my relatives is going to be of royal blood."

"But…I…" Usagi stuttered.

"It's only a legend dear, but who knows maybe someday it will come true. But it's a beautiful tiara and it's perfect to wear at a ball or at one's wedding. And that reminds me! I think you're going to have use for it really soon.

"Huh?" Usagi asked with a confused tone. "I'm not getting married yet, mother!"

"I know silly! But our family has received and invitation to a grand ball next week." Ikuko said with a smile.

"A ball?" Usagi squealed in delight.

"Yes, it's a huge ball, which is arranged by a new company called the Noir Group. Invitations have gone out to more than a thousand families. Including that of many of your friends at school."

"But mom! What would I wear? I don't have a ball gown." Usagi said with a depressed voice.

"Then we'll just have to buy one, don't we?" Ikuko asked with a smile.

"I need one to!" Chibiusa said.

"But Chibiusa! Aren't you too young to enjoy a ball?" Ikuko asked the child.

"No, I think it would be fun! And don't worry about me. I can behave! Please let me come?" Chibiusa asked with a pleading voice. Please let me come! I'm used to go to balls; after all I'm a princess!

"Very well then dear! Then this whole family needs formal clothes. Let's finish up in here and we'll look for clothes first thing in the morning."

"Sounds great!" Usagi said and smiled.

When they had finished cleaning the attic, Usagi called her friends. "Have you heard about the huge ball next week!" She asked them.

"Yes, we have. It's too bad that we got the invitations after we got home from the mall. Otherwise we would be able to look for a dress today." Makoto said.

"My family is going tomorrow! Why don't you come along?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"That sounds great, Odango!" Rei said.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to wear!" Ami said with a sigh.

"None of us have, Ami-chan! It's not everyday that you go to a ball. And I refuse to have the same dress as the last time." Rei said with a sigh.

"This will be so fun. I hope that I find a white or pink dress in my size. I wonder what my size is? I seem to have grown a bit lately." Usagi said with a sigh.

"Translation: You're eating too many doughnuts!" Rei said with a teasing smile.

"Rei-chan! That's not true! And besides I'm not getting fat or anything, I just grow!" Usagi said with a sigh, thinking of all the clothes that soon would be too small.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Makoto said and was just about to sign off when Usagi interrupted her.

"Guys! Guess what my mother found in the attic today?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"No, tell us Odango!" Rei said with a curious voice.

"She found a tiara that has belonged in my family for ages!"

"So?" Rei asked in an irritated voice.

"It's the same tiara that Neo Queen Serenity wears!" Usagi said.

"What?" All the girls asked.

"And I'm going to wear it to the ball!" Usagi said with a smile.

"Then we just have to find a dress that matches it, Usagi-chan!" Minako said with excited voice.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Usagi-chan!" Ami said and sighed off.

"Bye!" The other girls said and they all signed of as well.

Usagi lay down on her bed with a smile. I wonder if Naru-chan is invited? I'm going to a ball! This is going to be so exciting! She thought.

Back in the future Diamond laughed to himself.

"She will be mine soon! This plan is perfect! Come to me Serenity, come to me!"

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess is Revealed**

**By: Sailor Linnea**

**Chapter 3**

The next day the girls meet up in the mall.

"Hi Usagi-chan!" The girls chorused.

"Hi guys! Shopping-time!" Usagi replied with a happy smile.

"Hi Usako! You know what?" Mamoru asked with a teasing voice as he came up behind Usagi.

"No, what?" Usagi asked with curious voice and tried to turn around to greet him, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm going to kiss you now!" Mamoru said with a tender voice just beside her ear.

"Not if I kiss you first!" Usagi responded and quickly turned around and gave Mamoru a passionate kiss that could have gone on forever if Chibiusa didn't interrupt them.

"I want a hug from Mamo-chan!" She pouted.

Usagi and Mamoru sighed a little for the pre-taste of parenthood but smiled at their little girl nevertheless.

"Of course I'll give you a hug, munchkin!" Mamoru said and hugged the child with a tender smile on his lips.

Usagi's family choose that moment to appear. Ikuko smiled at the girls and hurried over to them before Kenji and Shingo.

"Hi girls! How are you?" She asked as she hugged all her daughter's friends that she regarded as her extra-daughters. She cared for each of them dearly and was very happy that her daughter had found so good and caring friends.

"Hi Tsukino-san!" The girls chorused and smiled back at her.

"Are you all invited to the ball next Saturday?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes we are, and we all need to buy a dress." Rei said.

"Then why don't you join us?" Ikuko asked.

"That would be great, Tsukino-san!" Minako said with a smile.

"Please call me Ikuko, instead. Tsukino-san makes me feel old."

"Mom, don't be silly. You aren't old!" Usagi said and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say I'm old. I said that I feel old when someone calls me that. It's a big difference, honey." Ikuko said smiled at her daughter. Then she noticed the young man for the first time. He was standing a bit outside the group of girls and held Chibiusa in a gently embrace. "Usagi dear, I don't believe that I have been introduced to this young man before?" She said and smiled at her daughter's and the young man's sudden discomfort. She had already guessed what part the young man had in her daughter's life.

"Mom, this is Chiba Mamoru. Mamo-chan, this is my mother Tsukino Ikuko." Usagi presented them to each other and Mamoru bowed politely after he had let Chibiusa down.

"And he's one of your friends, honey?" Ikuko asked her daughter, well aware that she was teasing her daughter, but she couldn't resist.

"We'll actually he's more than just a friend, mom." Usagi said in an uncertain voice.

"Oh really? Is he your best friend?" Ikuko asked with a teasing voice.

"Mom, stop being so childish! Stop teasing me!" Usagi sighed as soon as she realised that her mother had already guessed the truth about her and Mamoru.

"I'm not sure what you mean, honey? I was just asking what this young man means to you?" Ikuko replied with a smile.

"All right, I admit. He's my boyfriend. Happy now?" Usagi said in an embarrassed voice. "Parents, I'll never understand them." She sighed dramatically.

"I'm happy if you're happy, honey!" Ikuko said with a gentle voice and raised her daughter's chin so that she could look Usagi in her eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy mom. I'm happy that Mamo-chan and I are together." Usagi said with a blush and shy gaze at Mamoru.

Unfortunately Kenji and Shingo choose that moment to catch up with the group, just in time to hear Usagi's confession.

"A boyfriend? He's your boyfriend? Do you actually mean that someone is stupid enough to be your boyfriend, Odango?" Shingo asked with a shocked voice.

"Shingo, I'm going to kill you!" Usagi replied with a threatening voice, which resulted in Shingo hiding behind Ikuko with a teasing grin. He blew her a raspberry and was going to retort to her threat when Kenji started yelling.

"A boyfriend? You haven't mentioned anything about a boyfriend before! Tsukino Usagi, are you hiding things from your own family?"

"Well….I….I mean…." Usagi murmured with a guilty look. You have no idea of how many things that I'm hiding from you daddy! But some things are better to remain secret and, besides, if I told you, you would be in danger! I have to keep some things a secret even if I would like to tell you. It's for your own safety. She thought with a guilty conscience.

"So it's true then. Why haven't you introduced this young man earlier? Or maybe the relationship is new? And what about…."

"Dad please, listen to me." Usagi interrupted her dad's rambling. "Mamo-chan and I have only been together for about a month now." Well at least in this lifetime. "And I was planning to introduce you to him soon."

"Then why haven't you?" Kenji asked with a doubtful voice.

"Well you have been really busy with your work and Mamo-chan had big tests in school lately, it was never a good time." Usagi defended herself.

"And that brings me right to my next question, how old are you Mamoru-kun?" Kenji asked with a stern voice.

"I'm 19 years old, sir. I attend Moto Azabu High School and study to be a doctor." Mamoru replied with a serious voice.

"A doctor, you say? That's an admirable career." Kenji admitted with an approving smile. "But Usagi, I still think you should at least have mentioned his name." Kenji said to his daughter.

"Well Mamoru and I had a rough beginning of our relationship, so I thought it was best to wait awhile before introduce you to each other." Usagi said with an apologetic smile. Yeah, and I needed to make sure that he returned to the good guys after Queen Beryl's brainwashing and then it was that little memory problem.

"What do you mean rough beginning? What did he do?" Kenji asked with a threatening glare at Mamoru, assuming the worst.

"Dad calm down. Must you always assume the worst?" Usagi asked with a sigh. "He didn't do anything. We just had a little trouble to get along in the beginning of our acquaintance. To be frank, we almost hated each other and couldn't spend more than a few seconds in the same room without arguing." Usagi said with a little laugh.

"They were mortal enemies." Makoto said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but rather amusing to be around." Rei said with a smile.

"I think they were rather immature." Ami sighed.

"Anyway!" Usagi interrupted her 'helping' friends. "One day we suddenly realised that the reason why we always fought was to hide our true feelings for each other. We had felt attracted to each other from the beginning without realising it. But then one month ago we admitted our true feelings for each other and became a couple." Usagi said with a tender voice and her eyes shined with love towards the young man in front of Kenji.

When Kenji saw the love radiating between his daughter and the young man he sighed in defeat. He raised his hand and shook Mamoru's hand before hugging him. "Welcome to the family, boy. I'm happy that my daughter found a nice young man to love." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Yes, welcome to the family, Mamoru-kun." Ikuko said and hugged Mamoru as well before whispering in her husband's ear. "Very good, honey. I'm proud of you."

"Adults! They are so confusing! Are we going to stand here hugging each other all day?" Shingo sighed and rolled his eyes, which caused everyone to laugh. The laughter helped to ease the tension in the group and Ikuko used it to suggest tha they should start to look for a good store of ball-gowns. They accompanied each other through many stores before finding the perfect one. It was located in a corner of the mall. The store was fairly small but with beautiful dresses decorating the window. Ikuko regarded the dresses with an approving gaze with a smile on her face.

"This store seems to have quality dresses. Let see if we can find anything in here." She said and entered the store with Shingo and Kenji just behind her. Usagi though, hesitated to go in and the girls and Mamoru regarded her with concerned eyes.

"What is it Usako?" He asked her.

"It's nothing really. It's just a feeling I have." Usagi murmured.

"A feeling? What kind of feeling?" Rei asked with a serious voice.

"It feels like someone is watching us!" Usagi said. Everyone turned around and watched the mall with suspicious eyes.

"I don't see anything suspicious, Usagi-chan." Rei said after a few moments.

"Me neither!" The other girls chorused.

"I wish I could scan the mall, but I don't dare take out my computer. What if someone sees it?" Ami murmured.

"No, don't do that! I'm sure it's nothing!" Usagi said in a determined voice. "We can't risk being revealed! There are too many people here!"

"Usako, please don't let your worries about Diamond's next move destroy this day. Whatever he comes up with, we'll be ready!" Mamoru said with a tender voice.

"I didn't want to say anything before, Usagi, but it isn't just Diamond that we have to watch out for anymore." Rei said with a serious voice.

"What is it Rei-chan?" Usagi asked with a sigh. "What have the fire revealed to you?"

"It's Esmerald. She's planning a trap for us."

"We know that the Black Moon Family are planning a trap for us, Rei-chan. Do you know something that we others don't?" Makoto asked with an impatient voice.

"Esmerald's trap has nothing to do with Diamond's. She's not planning to kidnap Usagi-chan, she's planning to kill her." Rei murmured.

"Kill me?" Usagi asked in a shocked voice. "Why? Isn't she one of Diamond's generals?"

"Yes, she is! But she has been consumed by the green eyed monster." Rei replied with a sad smile.

"The green what?" Usagi asked with a confused tone.

"Jealousy, she's consumed by jealousy!" Rei explained with a sigh.

"Jealousy?" Ami asked with a confused voice.

"Jealousy of what?" Mamoru asked with a concerned voice.

"Jealousy of Diamond's obsession with Serenity. She loves Diamond with all her heart and thinks that he will love her back if she gets rid of the competition, namely you Usagi." Rei said with a sad voice.

"Great, just great!" Usagi sighed. "Not only do I have to worry about Diamond's obsession in me, now I have to worry about an insane Esmerald as well?"

"I'm afraid so, Usagi-chan!" Rei sighed.

"Did you get any idea of when or what she's planning?" Ami asked with a serious voice.

"I'm afraid not. The fire has no apprehension of time as we measure it. It just shows me what will happen in a near future. And that could mean anything from a few seconds from now and a few months." Rei answered with a repentant expression.

"It's all right Rei-chan! Thanks for the warning!" Usagi said with a tender voice and raised Rei's chin to be able to look her in her eyes. "Now let's go in before Mom discovers that we're no in there."

"Our when your dad assume that you and Mamoru-kun are making out in a public place?" Ikuko asked with a teasing smile when she stuck out her head out of the store.

"Mom, we're not making out!" Usagi replied with a little wail.

"I know dear! I'm just teasing you! Now come on, we have dresses to find remember?" Ikuko said before disappearing back into the store.

"Well. Let's go! It's shopping-time!" Minako said with an eager voice and almost ran into the store.

The other girls and Mamoru smiled at her enthusiasm and entered the little store in a more sedate manner.

"Is she the one that we have been searching for?" A masculine voice was heard from the roof of the mall.

"Yes, I believe it is! I believe it really is her!" A female voice answered.

"In that case our mission will be a success!" Another female responded.

"Don't be so sure about that! She's strong! Maybe she doesn't….." The masculine voice replied.

"It doesn't matter how strong she is! She'll notice that too late!" The first female voice said.

"Our work here is done, now the only thing that we can do is sit down and wait!" The second female voice replied and the three figures disappeared without a trace that they had ever been there.

To be contiuned...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Princess is Revealed Chapter 4**

**Chapter four**

**Author: Sailor Linnea**

Inside the store hung several gowns and tuxedos in different seizes and styles. A woman named Sekigawa Shizu greeted them in the store. She wore an elegant purple suit and had green hair in a braid and brown eyes.

"Welcome to my store!" She said with a bow. "I hope you'll find what you're searching for!" She said with a secretive smile.

"Thank you, we'll look around and see if we find anything!" Ikuko replied with a polite bow.

"Just let me know if you need help with anything. All dresses are handmade so you'll not find two similar dresses in this store. I believe that a ball gown is something very special, therefore I refuse to make two similar ones. All my dresses are unique and I believe that at least some of you'll find what you seek for here." She said with a proud voice before she bowed once more and left them to welcome some new customers who had just entered the store.

"What a weird lady, mom!" Shingo said with a bored voice.

"Shingo, haven't I taught you some manners?" Ikuko asked in a stern voice.

"I was not being rude or anything. I was just pointing out that I found her a little odd, that's all." Shingo defended himself with a pout.

"Dear, please believe me when I say that some things are best left unsaid." Ikuko said with a sigh before kissing him on his forehead. Before Shingo could complain over the 'disgusting' kiss he found himself being dragged towards the men's part of the store.

"Sometimes I swear that we can't be related!" Usagi said with a deep sigh.

"I don't know honey! You're more alike than you think." Kenji said with a teasing wink before following his wife to the tuxedos.

"Come on Usagi-chan! Let see if we find anything to wear to the ball!" Minako said and dragged Usagi towards the nearest dress.

"I'll catch up with you later, Usako!" Mamoru said and followed Kenji to find a tuxedo. I already have one, of course. But I can't transform to Tuxedo Mask to access that one, the glamour would still be intact. We'll I can afford a tuxedo, that's not a problem. He thought with a sigh, as trying on clothes wasn't exactly his idea of a good day.

An hour later Usagi found herself in the dressing room, trying on what felt like the millionth dress.

"How's that one?" Minako asked with a tired voice.

"I'm not sure, Minako-chan! It doesn't feel right." Usagi replied.

"You have said that about every single dress that you had tried on so far, Odango!" Rei sighed. "Maybe if you could tell us what you're looking for?" She suggested with a tired voice.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for, Rei-chan! I just know that neither of the dresses so far has been IT!" Usagi replied with a sigh.

"Honey, have you found anything?" The muffled voice of Ikuko was heard behind a couple of dresses that she held in front of her as she headed inside a dressing room.

"I'm afraid that none of the dresses so far has suited your daughter's taste!" Makoto said with a tired voice from a chair outside Usagi's dressing room.

"Yeah, we have all found the perfect dress but I'm afraid that Usagi-chan is a little picky!" Minako said with sigh.

"What have you found girls?" Ikuko asked with a curious voice and looked over the dressing room's door to see the gowns that the girls held up.

It was a red, strapless, satin, a-line gown with golden details with a high split at side for Rei. For Ami a light blue dress with scoop neck, long, chiffon, trumpet sleeves, satin bodice with beading, and a long, chiffon skirt. Makoto held up a dark green, strapless, mock two-piece dress with a deep cut, corset bodice, and a mermaid-styled, taffeta skirt. Minako choose a gold/yellow dress with one shoulder triple spaghetti-strapped, and with heavily beaded bodice, which had a big and wide satin skirt. Chibiusa had a pink, spaghetti-strapped, halter-top dress with a pink, satin, bodice with crescents moons in gold and a full, silver, tulle skirt.

"They all look beautiful, girls. I believe that you will all look gorgeous in them!" Ikuko said with a tender smile.

"I'll look like a princess in this dress, don't you think Auntie Ikuko?" Chibiusa asked with pleading voice.

"Of course you will, Chibiusa!" You'll be the prettiest young lady at the ball." Ikuko replied and smiled at her nice with love in her eyes.

"Have you found dresses that you like, girls?" Shizu asked as she stuck her head in to the dressing area.

"Well all the girls beside Usagi and me have found a dress." Ikuko replied. "But I'm sure that I'll find a perfect dress among these that I have in the dressing room. But my daughter seems to have trouble to find a dress, I'm afraid."

"You haven't found a dress you like?" Shizu asked Usagi.

"No, not yet I'm afraid." Usagi replied with a sigh. "And I'm not sure what I'm looking for either! I think I want something in either pink or white but I'm not sure which style I would look best in."

"Well, actually I think I have the perfect dress for you! It arrived yesterday and there for I haven't brought it into the store yet. I was planning to hang it in the window, but I think you'll like it. I'll get it for you so you can try it on. I think it's even the right seize for you as well." She said and left the dressing area to bring the dress.

"Well, I hope that whatever she brings here will suit our spoiled princess in there." Rei sighed and nodded towards Usagi's dressing room.

"Rei-chan, I'm not spoiled… ….and not a princess either…" She protested and almost forgot to add the last part of not being a princess. She gave Rei an angry gaze, but didn't say anything else because in that moment Shizu came back with a white dress hanging over her arm.

"Try this on! I'm sure that you'll look like a royal princess in it." She said with amusement. When the girls starred at her with suspicious eyes she said: "Well, not everyone would look like a princess in this dress, but I'm sure that your friend will do it justice. After all she's a beautiful young lady, don't you think?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement and Rei was going to say something when a cry from the dressing room interrupted her.

"This is the ONE! This is the gown that I'll wear at the ball. It's perfect!" Usagi said in an excited voice.

"Finally!" Rei said with sigh. "I though that we were going to be stuck here forever!"

"Thank you for your help Shizu-san!" Ikuko said with a grateful smile. "And I believe that I'll buy the green dress that I just tried on."

"Now come on out, so that we can see you!" Minako said in an eager, loud voice.

"Are everyone decent dressed?" Kenji asked from outside the dressing area.

"You can come in, honey." Ikuko replied.

"What's the commotion in here?" Kenji asked as he entered the dressing area with Mamoru and Shingo just behind him.

"Well all of us have found the perfect dress to wear at the ball, but so far Usagi-chan haven't found a single one that she likes. Shizu-san was kind enough to get a dress that arrived yesterday and according to the excited voice of Usagi-chan a few seconds ago she loves it. Now the only thing we're waiting for is for her to come out so we can see her in it." Rei explained and the last was said in Usagi's direction with an impatient voice.

"All right, Rei-chan! I get your point. I'm coming out now. But please call an ambulance for daddy, because he's going not going to like this dress." Usagi said with a happy voice.

"Why won't I like it, Usagi? I mean you are far too beautiful for your own good as it is, I don't think….."

Kenji never finished the sentence because Usagi choose that moment to leave her dressing room. She was clad in a long, flowing, white, mermaid gown. The dress was strapless with a low back with large bows that almost looked like wings. It had a trumpet skirt and a fishtail train. The top of the bodice was accented with crescent moons in gold both front and back. Down at both sides of the dress it was decorated with small silver roses.

"Strangely enough, whatever I was thinking of just went right out the window." Kenji murmured with a voice full of emotion.

"You look like an angel." Chibiusa whispered. She looks like mommy! She thought sadly, missing her own mother even more than before.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Usagi said and kissed Chibiusa on her forehead. If anyone would have looked closely they would have noticed crescent moons appearing briefly on both Usagi's and Chibiusa's forehead before disappearing again. But nobody noticed since they were to busy taking in Usagi's almost immortal beauty. Rei snapped out of it first.

"If you drool more, Mamoru-kun, I think we have to get a bib for you." She said with a sarcastic voice as she noticed Mamoru's expression. He went pale and then flushed. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. "What's the matter, Mamoru-kun? You look like a stranded fish!" She laughed but Mamoru was too stunned by his beloved's appearance to notice. When Usagi had left her dressing room the vision of her had caused him to stop breathing. A distant part of his brain noticed how similar the dress was to Neo Queen Serenity's but he couldn't think clearly. He couldn't do more than stare at her.

Ikuko turned away with a hand over her mouth to smother her his reaction.

"Maybe you should buy a gun, Mamoru-kun?" She suggested with a teasing grin.

"Uh? A gun? I don't understand what you mean? Why should I buy a gun?" He asked with a confused voice, not leaving his girlfriend's appearance with his eyes.

"I think you'll need one to hold the other guys away from Usagi." Ikuko said in a serious voice.

"I guess you're right. She must be the most beautiful woman in this world." He said with an emotional voice.

"In that dress I could not agree with you more. She looks like a true princess." Shizu said with an amused voice.

Her voice caused the other girls to react and Shizu once gain found herself being the victim of four suspicious couples of eyes. She didn't say anything but her eyes indicated that she knew more than she should. All of the girls made a silent decision to look her up later. But right now they had more important things to do. They ran up to Usagi and fingered on the gown and talked in excited voices of how beautiful she looked. Chibiusa hugged her around the waist with a sob and Usagi lifted her up, immediately noticing that something was wrong with her future daughter.

"What is it, honey?" She whispered in her ear.

"You look like mommy. I miss her so much!" Chibiusa sobbed.

"I have promised you before that I'll save your mother and I promise you yet again that I will. Before you know it, your mother will be free and the Black Moon family defeated. Then you'll be able to go back to your own time again. But you must promise to visit us often, because I'm going to miss you dearly." She said and ruffled Chibiusa's hair with tender fingers.

"I promise I'll visit you as often as I'm allowed." Chibiusa answered and kissed Usagi on the cheek.

"Come here munchkin! We don't want you to wrinkle Usagi's dress." Ikuko said and held out her arms to Chibiusa.

"I didn't wrinkle it." Chibiusa pouted but let her be lifted from her mother's arms to her grandmother's.

"I know honey, but we haven't even bought it yet. I promise that you can hug your cousin later." She said with a gentle smile.

"Mommy, are you saying that I can't buy this dress?" Usagi asked with a shocked voice.

"I just hope that we can afford it. It looks really expensive." Ikuko said with a sigh.

"I'll give you a really good price for it." Shizu said. "After all it's not everyday that one of my dresses fit one of my customers as well as today."

"That's sounds great." Ikuko said and the women left the dressing area discussing the price.

"I never thought I would say this, Odango, but you look beautiful." Shingo said with a little blush.

"Thank you Shingo!" Usagi said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's it! That was the last time I gave you a compliment if kisses are the rewards." He muttered and left the dressing area. But if you looked closely you could see the proud smile that was visible on his lips.

"You look absolutely beautiful darling." Kenji said with an emotional voice. "I'm proud to be the father of such a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you, daddy!" Usagi said and smiled. "Does that mean that Mamo-chan and I can travel to the party together?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"I guess you can!" Kenji said with a gentle smile that soon turned threatening. "But isn't she home by twelve, I'll kill you!" He said to Mamoru before leaving the dressing area.

"Your father needs to learn how to control his temper!" Rei said with a disapproving voice.

"Looks how's talking, PYRO!" Usagi said in a teasing voice.

"One more word and I'll not let that dress stop me." Rei said with a threatening voice.

"Is that really the right thing to say to your leader and future Queen?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not Queen yet, and besides you're first of all my friend and friends argue!" Rei said with a teasing voice.

"Are they going to continue like this even after the forming of Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru asked with a suffering voice.

"They'll never change!" Chibiusa said with a laughing voice.

"Do you mean that we have to put up with their behaviour the rest of our life?" Makoto asked with a suffering voice.

"Yes and you're almost immortal." Chibiusa answered.

"Great, just great!" Makoto sighed but her face showed happiness nevertheless over many years with her best friends.

Suddenly though Usagi grabbed Rei and hugged her closely. Rei stood still with a confused expression on her face before automatically hugging one of her best friends back. "Usagi-chan, why are you hugging me all of a sudden?"

"I'm grateful that you promised to still treat me as a friend once I become the Queen of the Earth." Usagi said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course we are going to treat you as a friend. Maybe not so much in public, but of course in private. Why? Where you afraid, that we were going to distance ourselves from you, just because you'll be our Queen?" Rei asked with a tender voice.

"Yes, I thought you were going to place me on some sort of pedestal and turning to some sort of unemotional bodyguards." Usagi said with a sad smile.

"Of course not, Usagi-chan." Minako said and dried Usagi's tears with her handkerchief.

"We'll always be your friends first, no matter what happens." Ami said smiling.

"And besides, if we placed you on a pedestal, you wouldn't stand there for long, you would fall down in three seconds under one of your klutz attacks." Rei said with a teasing smile.

"Mommy is loved by all in the future especially Daddy, the Sailor Senshi, and me." Chibiusa said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'll always love you like the woman you are not the Queen you'll soon be." Mamoru said and kissed Usagi passionately.

"If Daddy saw that, he would kill you!" Shingo said with a devilish smile as he came back to the dressing area. "Maybe I should tell him as a revenge for the kiss earlier?" He mused.

"If you as much as breath a word about this, the revenge will be more terrifying than you could image." Usagi replied with a threatening voice.

"Empty threats!" Shingo said with an uncertain voice.

"Try me!" Usagi replied.

Just then Ikuko returned with a satisfied smile. "Usagi, change back to your normal clothes."

"Are we buying the dress?" Usagi asked with a pleading voice.

"Yes, I managed to get a good price for it." Ikuko said and laughed a second later when her daughter hugged her close happily.

"Thank you, mommy! Your the best!" Usagi squealed with happiness before disappearing into the dressing room to change back to her normal clothes.

They left the store a few minutes later with all their purchases. They never saw Shizu sad expression in the window. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, princess. But I had no other choice!" She said before transforming back into her sailor fuku and disappearing in to a time portal.

To be contiuned.....

AN: The Next Chapter isn't written yet, but I'll try to get some time off to write it soon........


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Princess is revealed

Author: Sailor Linnea

Summary: Diamond is obsessed with capturing Sailor Moon, as he knows is the future Neo-Queen Serenity. He has a new evil plan to achieve that goal.

_This takes place after the episode where Tuxedo Mask saves Sailor Moon from Diamond's castle. I've changed the story line a little from the anime. Tuxedo Mask was never hunted of bad dreams. Diamond doesn't know who Sailor Moon is as a civilian and Wiseman never existed. There for Chibiusa never transforms to the Wicked Lady. _

Chapter: 5

* * *

_Thank you: Helena Cachudo for editing it for me! _

* * *

A few days had gone by and all the girls were looking forward to the ball that would occur in two days. Under different circumstances Usagi would have been thrilled, by the peace, but not this time. She was worried.

"Usagi-chan? What is it?" Ikuko asked when she saw her daughter frown.

"What do you mean, mother?" Usagi asked, a smile suddenly replacing her frown.

"Don't try to hide it from me, honey! I know that you are troubled over something. This is isn't like you at all. Has something happened? Something regarding that young man that was shopping with us?" Ikuko said with a gentle voice.

"No, nothing has happened. It's silly, but I have this uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen. I guess I'm just nervous about the ball." Usagi replied, her voice troubled.

"I'm sure it's nothing, honey. I mean what can happen at a ball?" Ikuko replied, ruffling Usagi's hair before leaving the living room. She missed the troubled expression on her daughter's face.

"Yeah, what could happen?" Usagi mumbled a frown still marring her face.

Luna had seen the worried expression on her charge's face and decided to ask her about it as soon as they were alone.

* * *

"Do you sense anything, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked as soon as they had reached Usagi's room. 

"I'm not sure, Luna. Something doesn't feel right, that's all." Usagi mumbled.

"I understand that you are troubled Usagi. We haven't heard anything that would indicate that Diamond or Esmerald is involved. It has been weeks since their last attacks. Usually their attacks would occur within less than a few days apart. It's has been unusually quiet."

"I know that they are going to attack soon. I can feel it. But I can't figure out when or where and that is driving me crazy. Usually I would enjoy the peacefulness as long as possible, but the final attack is fast approaching and this time I have a child to protect. When we fought the Negaverse I saw all of my friends and my only love die to protect me. I don't want that to happen ever again. I hope I can spare Chibiusa that; she is too young to witness that! If Diamond or Esmerald manages to defeat us, I know they will kill her. After all, she's our daughter and a reminder of Mamoru's and my marriage. Neither one of them would want the child of their rivals to survive." The last was said with a sob, at the painful thought of losing her little girl. "Even though she used to be a little brat and still teases me, she IS my daughter and I love her with all of my heart." Usagi cried, not her usual loudly wails but with silent painful sobs.

"I know you do, Usagi-chan." Luna said and curled up in her lap and started to purr. "Don't worry! We won't let anything happen to her."

"Wasn't it you that told me awhile ago, that I don't worry enough?" Usagi asked with sad smile.

"I thought you were asleep and besides I was wrong. I can do the worrying for you. It hurts me to see you this distressed. I want the happy and carefree Usagi back." Luna said with a voice filled with emotions.

"The happy and carefree Usagi died when she remembered all of her duties as Princess Serenity." Usagi mumbled between sobs.

"No, she didn't. She is in there somewhere. I miss her and want her back. Where is the girl that is always able to make me smile with her silly actions?" Luna asked with a mischievous smile and stroked herself against her charge, trying to soothe her.

Eventually Usagi stopped crying; with a grateful hug and smile to her Guardian she went to the bathroom to freshen up. She didn't want Chibiusa to notice that she had been crying.

When Chibiusa entered the room half an hour later there were no trace of what had occurred there earlier. Usagi was her usual cheerful self and started to tickle Chibiusa until the little girl cried out for air. Chibiusa didn't notice anything amiss with her future mother and went to sleep next to Usagi with a smile. She fell asleep with an exhausted yawn and snuggled closer to Usagi for warmth. Usagi laid awake a long time before she finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion with an almost desperate hold on Chibiusa.

* * *

The next day Usagi tiredly sat down at her favourite table in the arcade. It was still early in the morning; so the arcade was empty expect Motoki who was busy wiping the desk.

'Why doesn't something happen? We should have figured out Diamond's next move by now. I know he hasn't given up. When I was kidnapped I discovered how obsessed he is of Neo Queen Serenity. And since that is my future-self, he will try to kidnap me again. But when? How? This silence is driving me crazy. What is he up to? Is there something that I'm missing? But what?' Usagi thought, the frown once again on her face.

"What are you thinking about, Usako?" Mamoru asked as he sat down beside her.

"Hm? Oh, hi Mamo-Chan!" Usagi squealed and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Mamoru endured the hug with a smile even though it was a bit painful. "Usako, honey? Be careful of me, will you?" He said when she didn't let go.

"Sorry, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, honey. Now, why is there a frown marring your beautiful face?" He asked as he trailed her face with gentle fingertips.

"I'm just worried about Diamond, that's all." Usagi sighed.

"Have Luna and Artemis found something?" Mamoru asked with a serious expression.

"No, not a single thing. And that is what's worrying me. It's to quiet. I know something will happen soon and I want to be prepared."

"We'll be ready when he makes his move. Don't worry, honey! We will beat him!" Mamoru said and gave her a kiss on her forehead."

"How can you be so sure? I feel helpless. If he tries that mind-trick again, I'm not sure if I can resist him. I would have been lost if you hadn't interrupted us the last time. I saw him coming closer and closer, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed."

"You'll resist him honey. Now that you know what he's capable of, you'll find a way to defeat him. Just block his attempts by thinking about all who love you." Mamoru said with a gentle voice, placing another kiss on her lips.

"But what about Esmerald?" Usagi mumbled, still not feeling convinced.

"She'll try to lure us in a trap, but we will win." Mamoru said and silenced all other questions with a kiss. When he withdrawn Usagi's cheeks were red and her eyes shone of love.

"Hello lovebirds!" Motoki said with a teasing smile as he approached them.

"Hi Motoki-kun. How are you?" Mamoru asked as he turned to his friend.

"Fine, just fine. And I don't have to ask how you are. You look very happy." Motoki replied with a smile.

"Yes, we are, Motoki-kun." Usagi said and smiled at him.

"You know, I still think it is rather strange seeing you together. A couple of months ago you hated each other. What changed?" Motoki asked with a curious voice.

'Well let's see; we got our memories back and realised that we are re-born lovers from the Silver Millennium? That made us realise that underneath all teasing and arguing was a strong attraction and love. Well, I can hardly say that can I?' Usagi mused.

"We realised that we are soul mates." Mamoru said with a smile.

"Soul mates?" Motoki replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we realised that underneath all teasing and arguing a strong love had developed. In fact we realised that we knew almost everything about each other. It feels like we had known each other for centuries." Mamoru replied and caressed Usagi's hand.

'Well that explanation was quite good.' Usagi thought with a sigh.

"That's so sweet!" Motoki said with a smile.

"I think it was rather disgusting!" An evil voice replied and suddenly the whole arcade was thrown in pitch-blackness.

"What's happening?" Motoki asked with a terrified voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about little boy. I'm just here to kill that ugly, disgusting sailor brat that has somehow put a spell on my prince." The evil voice replied with a hideous laughter.

'Esmerald' Usagi and Mamoru thought at the same time.

Usagi quickly pressed the all-call button on her communicator. 'I can't transform here, that would reveal my identity.'

"Who?" Motoki asked with a confused voice.

"Sailor Moon of course. But I have to admit that I never saw a hint beauty in any of them. Not if you compare with me." Esmerald replied and suddenly she was visible floating in the middle of the arcade.

"Who or what are you?" Motoki asked with shocked eyes as he realised that the green lady was floating in midair.

"Haven't you heard of me, boy? I'm shocked! I thought my name was famous all over Tokyo. Well, never mind when I'm finished it will be."

"Well, we will never forget you. I'll grant you that. Nobody could forget that hideous laugh." A voice replied from the doorway.

"Or that ugly face." Another voice replied.

"And defiantly not your ugly sense for fashion." A third voice said.

"Who would dare to insult me like that?" Esmerald fumed and snapped her fan closed with an angry twist of her wrist.

"We dare!" Four voices replied. Suddenly the arcade lit up again and the four Sailor Scouts standing in the doorway were visible to all.

"It's the Sailor Senshi!" Motoki said with an excited voice.

"Oh, is it the Sailor Brats. Where is that ugly excuse for leader? And that utterly cute Masked man?" Esmerald asked.

"Our ugly leader Sailor Moon is unable to come right now. The same goes for the utterly handsome Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Mars said with a teasing voice.

'I'll get you for that one later on, Rei.' Usagi silently fumed and threw a dirty gaze toward Sailor Mars.

"Oh? Well, in that case I'll guess that I have to be satisfied with killing you. At least for the time being. But my readings indicate that the Sailor Brat should have been here. Never mind!" Esmerald snarled and called forth a youma. "Akuma!"

'Readings? Was she able to track me down? That's not good!' Usagi thought with a shocked expression. 'I have to be more careful!'

A youma dressed in a tight long red leather dress appeared, coming up from the floor. Underneath her was a burning inferno. It was a halter evening gown that opened in a vee from the waist up. The dress was completely open on both sides, held together only by tiny metal links. She had sequined horns, a tail and a trident.

"A she-devil?" Sailor Mars asked with a sigh. "Don't you think that these youmas' fashion senses are a little pathetic Venus?"

"You are right about that, Mars. I mean Halloween was a couple of months ago." Venus replied with a shrug.

"Don't dare to make fun of me!" Akuma yells and with a swing of her trident sends a stream of fire in the scout's direction.

"You shouldn't play with fire. Didn't your mother warn you about that?" Mercury replied with a calm voice before she attacked: "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

The instant Sailor Mercury's power hit the fire it transformed to ice cubes that harmessly fell to the floor.

"Yeah! Tha't was cool! Go Merc!" Venus gratulated the sailor in blue.

"It was just luck! See what you can do to this attack, water senshi!" Akuma replied. She put her trident down so it touched the floor with a loud bang. The moment the trident touched the floor, a mighty wave of flames appeared and flared in every direction. All of the senshi quickly dogded the attack.

"Look out!" Mamoru yelled an dragged Usagi and Motoki under a table.

"Let us see how good you are with fire, as it is MY element." Mars said with a challenging voice.

"Your element? Little girl you can't be more than 15 years old. How can a child like you claim an element that I have mastered in over 2000 years?" Akuma asked with an arrogant voice.

"Well, that explains all the wrinkles in her face, the grey hair and the cheap fashion sense." Venus whispered to Jupiter. "Even though Esmerald's clothes are worse."

"I heard that you insolent little brat!" Akuma hissed.

"She reminds a little bit of a chimey when she's angry. You can almost see the smoke coming out of her ears."

"Enough talking! Let us fight instead!" Akuma said with an irritated voice.

"I actually agree with you on that one. I have better things to do than wasting my time here! Besides this conversation is boring! Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled and with a flick of her wrist send an burning inferno toward the youma.

Akuma quickly dogded the fire and returned it toward mars. "You have to do better than that to defeat me, little girl." She said with a mocking voice.

"That was my weakest attack. After all it is pointless to attack you with more power than necessary. But don't worry, I'll destroy you!" Mars replied and readied her for another attack.

* * *

_**In the meantime under a table**_

'Mars, you baka! Always so sure of yourself! Please be careful, she is more dangerous than she appears to be!' Usagi thought as she regared the battle with worried eyes. 'I wish I could fight there with them. I hate feeling useless. But I can't transform, that would reveal my identity to Motoki. But I want to help…I..' Her thoughts were interupted by Motoki.

"Do the senshi always talk this much during a fight?" He asked with a curious voice.

"How should we know? We don't know more about them than you do!" Mamoru replied with a suspicous voice.

"Don't mind me. I'm thinking aloud! It doesn't seem so serious with all the talking and teasing, that's all!"

Usagi and Mamoru sweat-dropped. They recalled all the battles and realised that all were the same. Always the talking, the teasing before they got down to business. They hadn't thought about that!

"But I guess that the senshi aren't the worst ones when it comes to useless speeches during battles!" Motoki said as he tapped his chin, deep in thought.

"They aren't?" Usagi replied.

"Then who?" Mamoru asked with a curious voice.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi and Mamoru choursed with shocked voices.

"Yes. I admit that I haven't meet him in person, but I have heard of his corny speeches!"

'Corny speeches?' Mamoru thought with horror. 'My repuatation is ruined!'

"But I guess they aren't so old as I thought. But even though they seems to be around 15 years old, they shouldn't act like they are five years old, arguing over who has the prettiest doll." Motoki said with a disapproving voice.

'Five year old? Are we really so bad?' Usagi thought with a frown.

"Their constant speeches about fashion is really embarresing as well. I mean the senshi's outfits are obscene. They are after all heriones and should set a good example. If my girlfriend was one of the senhi, I wouldn't allow her to show herself public in that little mini-skirt." Motoki said with a frown.

'But I bet that you would be thrilled over one of those outfits in private, wouldn't you Motoki? You hentai!' Mamoru thought with a little smile. 'I know you buddy, you enjoy all that revealed skin as much as any other guy.'

'We didn't chose that outfit, but I can't tell him that now can I?' Usagi thought with a frown marring her face.

"Don't frown at me like that Usagi. Can't you see the logic? If you fight youmas like this on a weekly basis you should wear more armour. That little scrap of material don't cover much."

"That's true, but I don't think the Sailor Senshi were allowed to chose their battle uniform, do you?" Usagi replied with an angry expression.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended your idol, Usagi. But you must agree with me on this." Motoki said.

"No, I will not agree with you!" Usagi said with a stubborn voice.

"Honey, please calm down. Motoki doesn't mean anything bad!" Mamoru tried to assure his furious girlfriend.

"Of course not, I'm just concerned of their safety. And speaking about safety, does anyone know where Esmerald is?" Motoki replied and looked around for the green haired lady.

"Esmerald!" Mamoru and Usagi said with shocked voices. They looked around franctially, trying to locate her. Usagi spotted her just when she was going to attack an unsuspecting Mercury.

"Merc, look out!" Usagi yelled just as a red blur flashed towards Mercury.

To be continued….

* * *


End file.
